Code Geass and Tamayura
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to become a photographer.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Tamayura is an anime that was done by the studio TYO Animations.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. were going for a walk around Takehara. Lelouch smiled and said, "I have something to show you."

C. C. had an unamused look on her face while asking, "What is it?"

Lelouch shook his hands in the air and said, "No need for a lack of excitement. I assure you that this will be something cool."

C. C. replied, "Then show me what it is."

Lelouch said, "Okay then." Lelouch opened his purse and started searching for his new item. He had so many things in his purse that it took ten minutes to find what he was searching for. He got out a camera.

C. C. asked, "Why did you get one of those?"

Lelouch said, "So I can take pictures of your beauty."

C. C. felt flattered while saying, "That sounds sweet."

Lelouch said, "I think that I'm really good at taking pictures. Let me show you my talent." He looked at C. C. and said, "Smile."

C. C. replied, "If you say so." She smiled at Lelouch.

Lelouch took a picture and said, "Wow, I did an awesome job."

C. C. asked, "Can I see what the picture looks like?"

Lelouch said, "You sure can."

C. C. looked at the picture and wasn't impressed by it. She said, "My smile's not even in the picture. Only a fourth of my head is in this silly picture."

Lelouch replied, "That means I got twenty percent of the answers correct."

C. C. responded, "Twenty percent means an F."

Lelouch said, "That was my most recurring test score so I might need to work on my photography skills."

C. C. replied, "It seems like you have a case of beginner's fails. You should try again."

Lelouch got ready to take another picture and said, "Okay then. Try to look cute. Actually, that's super easy for you." C. C. blushed at Lelouch. Lelouch took another picture and said, "I did an amazing job."

C. C. looked at the second picture and said, "You took a picture of arms, not my face."

Lelouch replied, "It was a mistake. Third time's the charm and you are the princess of charm."

C. C. asked, "What could of expression should I make this time?"

Lelouch said, "You don't need to change anything. You always look wonderful." C. C. wasn't flattered by Lelouch's pictures, but she enjoyed his compliments. She smiled at him. Lelouch took another picture.

C. C. looked at the picture and said, "You took a picture of the garbage can."

Lelouch replied, "I was distracted by the thought of digging through the trash to find valuable items." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch and C. C. went to a nearby photography store. Lelouch said, "If I blame the camera for my lack of talent, then I might get my dignity back."

C. C. replied, "Framing a camera is the opposite of dignified."

Lelouch said, "You're more brutally honest than a girlfriend should be."

C. C. replied, "And you're more klutzy than a vigilante should be."

Fuu Sawatari and her best friends, Kaoru Hanawa, Maon Sakurada, and Norie Okazaki, were on their way to the photography store. Fuu said, "I'm excited to take more pictures."

Norie sighed and said, "Pictures are boring." Fuu and the others stared at Norie with a surprised look on their faces. Norie nervously laughed and said, "I was joking."

Kaoru said, "Anyways, Fuu's been doing a really good job at taking photos."

Maon replied, "It's hard to think of anybody who's better at photography than she is."

Fuu and her friends walked into the store. Fuu dropped off her camera to the Maestro and said, "I have another batch of photos that I need developed."

The Maestro replied, "This is your fourth batch of photos in the last two weeks. You sure work hard."

Fuu responded, "Thank you."

Lelouch said, "I suck at taking pictures."

C. C. replied, "That might be true, but it was a fun experience."

Lelouch asked, "Why would you say such a thing?"

C. C. smiled and said, "I enjoyed the way you spoke of me. Your words are more beautiful than your pictures could ever be."

Lelouch smiled back and replied, "Your looks are more beautiful than anything that anybody's ever painted or photographed." Fuu took a picture of them. Lelouch turned around and asked, "Are you a punk?"

Fuu nervously said, "I'm not a punk, I'm not."

Lelouch asked, "Why did you end that sentence so improperly?"

Fuu nervously said, "I occasionally add words to the ends of sentences, I do."

Kaoru faced Lelouch and C. C. and said, "My friend, Fuu, is a very dedicated photographer."

Maon said, "She didn't mean any trouble by taking a picture of you."

Fuu said, "I wanted to take a picture of you, because you seemed like somebody who'd bring out the tamayura and you did."

Lelouch asked, "What's tamayura?"

Fuu explained, "It's a thing in photos that represents special feelings of happiness." She showed the photo she took of Lelouch and C. C. They stared at the picture. It showed Lelouch and C. C. looking extra happy with each other while tamayura appeared on the right side.

Lelouch said, "Very nice photo."

C. C. faced Fuu and said, "You did a splendid job."

Fuu replied, "That's nice of you to say, it is."

Lelouch said, "You're better at taking pictures than I am. I've been crappy at taking pictures."

Fuu replied, "I can help you."

Lelouch said, "Very well then. Lets go outside and try some picture snapping."

Fuu replied, "Okay then."

Lelouch kissed C. C. on the cheek and said, "I'll be back in like ten minutes."

C. C. replied, "Okay then. Have fun sweetheart."

Lelouch and Fuu went outside. Fuu asked, "Is there anything special that you want to take a picture of?"

Lelouch looked around and saw a guy eating expired food off of the sidewalk. He giggled and said, "It's my destiny to take a picture of that."

Fuu nervously replied, "That might not be a good idea, it's not."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

Fuu said, "Taking a picture of a guy eating garbage might lead to people calling the picture garbage."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough point." Fuu looked up and took a picture of the sky. Lelouch asked, "Why did you take a picture of some dumb clouds?"

Fuu said, "The sky has a pleasant atmosphere so I often take picture of it."

Lelouch said, "Maybe I can take a picture of the sky too." He looked up and took a picture. He looked at the picture and said, "I got the sky in the picture so I did a good job."

Fuu replied, "I'm glad to hear that, I am."

Meanwhile C. C. was talking to Kaoru, Maon, and Norie. Kaoru asked, "Do you and that guy live here?"

C. C. said, "No, we live in Britannia."

Maon replied, "Britannia's one of the farthest places from here."

C. C. said, "Yes, Lelouch constantly has us go to various places across the world for the heck of it."

Norie asked, "Is he a weirdo?"

C. C. said, "That's hard to deny, but I dearly love him."

Kaoru replied, "It sounds like you have a strong relationship."

C. C. said, "Yes, Lelouch is the most darling gift that my heart has ever received."

Norie asked, "But isn't Lelouch a clumsy doofus?"

Maon said, "Lelouch doesn't seem like that, but he doesn't seem perfect."

C. C. asked, "Who needs perfection when you can have Lelouch?"

Lelouch took a few more pictures. He said, "Wow, I'm one of the greatest photographers of all time."

Fuu replied, "Your confidence is nice, but you shouldn't get ahead of yourself."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of photos." Lelouch danced into the photography store.

C. C. asked, "How was your photography practice?"

Lelouch danced around the photography store while saying, "It went quite well. In fact, I've become an amazing photographer." Lelouch handed his camera to the Maestro and said, "Develop this roll of eloquent greatness for me." The Maestro ripped up the roll of pictures in half.

C. C. asked, "Why would he do such a thing?"

Kaoru said, "The Maestro isn't nice when he's in a lazy mood."

Lelouch replied, "Well, I'm going to show C. C. how great my photography skills have gotten." He faced Fuu and said, "Thank you for your help."

Fuu replied, "You're welcome sir, you are."

Lelouch and C. C. walked to a small forest. Lelouch started getting his camera ready while saying, "I'm going to take the ultimate picture of you."

C. C. replied, "Sounds intriguing. If this is going to be the ultimate photo, I should look my best."

Lelouch said, "You already look the best. My eyes and heart have never experienced anything more beautiful." C. C. gave a long and pleasant looking smile at Lelouch. Lelouch snapped the picture.

C. C. looked at the picture and said, "You did a lovely job."

Lelouch looked at it and said, "I actually did a mediocre. A part of you is missing from the photo. Half of the picture is about showing off the leaves."

C. C. replied, "Forget about the leaves."

Lelouch said, "But I want to eat them."

C. C. pointed at the picture and said, "There's tamayura in the picture. That proves that you did a heck of a job."

Lelouch replied, "I did a lousy job."

C. C. responded, "I disagree with that. Your words are magical gifts for my heart. You brought out the tamayura, because you brought special feelings of happiness to my heart. You may be a so-so photographer, but you're the most special thing in my life."

Lelouch replied, "I feel the same way about you." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other. Tons of tamayura shined, thanks to the special love that Lelouch and C. C. had for each other.


End file.
